Mikan's Sacrifice
by superjunior101315
Summary: What will happen if Mikan suddenly changes from cheerful to gloomy? And what is the reason behind the drastic change? Is it because of Persona's blackmail?
1. What happened?

Hi! This is my first fanfic so pardon me for some errors and some OOC characters.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

MIKAN'S SECRET SUFFERINGS

Today was like any other day inside Gakuen Alice, a special school for people who posses special abilities called "Alice". For the students of 2B, today is just one of the days where they get to torture the substitute teacher for Narumi-sensei. For the others, it is just another day where they talk about certain IDOLS of the Academy, namely Hyuuga Natsume and Nogi Ruka. But for a certain brunette, today was another tiring day of trying to keep her cheerful face and optimistic facade intact so that no one will ever know what is happening to her these past few weeks, just after that FATEFUL DAY…

_-FLASHBACK…_

_Mikan got another detention from her FAVORITE teacher, Jinno-sensei, so she is stuck with him in their classroom for nearly 4 hours. Bored to death, she decides that after the detention, she will take a leisure walk in the Northern Woods and refresh herself. It's been a while since she last went there, and she is now somewhat in "good terms" with Mr. Bear so she has nothing to be afraid of. After of what seemed forever, her detention was done so she dashed outside the room and went straight to the woods. She didn't even bothered Hotaru to come with her because she, at last, now knew that she will face the wrath of the ever-so-famous Ice Queen's Baka gun if she dare try to disturb her._

"_Ah! Sometimes it just feel so nice to enjoy these amazing sceneries even if your alone." Mikan said to herself. She walked from place-to-place, constantly admiring the sceneries she is seeing, from trees with fruits on them, vast fields of flowers, and grassy prairies, and compliment how they make her relaxed, both in mind and body. She was about to go home when suddenly, a figure appeared in front of her from God-knows-where and caught Mikan out, it is the only person Mikan would never want see: Persona._

"_Persona-sensei! W-What brings you here?" Mikan tried to show some courage but evidently, her voice was laced with fear. "Are you taking a walk too?"_

"_Oh, what a stupid thing to ask. Anyway, I got some business with you that's why I came here." Persona replied, smirking._

_A vein twitched. "Business? What business? If you are trying to persuade me AGAIN for the 170__th__ time to join the Dangerous Abilities class and do missions then don't even think about it. I am not joining and I will NEVER be!" Mikan said, or more like declared. She had enough of Persona constantly nagging her to join his class because apparently, I will be a very useful tool for their missions, because I have the Nullification and the SEC Alices. Maybe that's the reason why this freak is especially interested in me._

"_Watch your words, because you are about to take it back." Persona shot back. He gave Mikan his trademark smirks, the kind of smirk that will make you shudder in fear._

"_What do you mean by that? Are you going to blackmail me?" Mikan was now really angry at this point, but deep inside, she was nervous because it can really happen._

"_Bingo. Your'e quite sharp. You are much smarter than the rumors give credit.." Mikan was taken aback on what Persona said. "Yappari.." Mikan thought. She glared at Persona._

"_W-who? Don't tell me it's-NO WAY!" Mikan suddenly realized that everyone knows her Top 5 weakness. And its highly possible that this Persona bastard heard about it and decided to take advantage to it._

"_So you finally realized it huh? Don't worry, as long as you obey me, nothing will happen. We won't harm your Ojii-san, Imai Hotaru, Natsume, your friends and sempais, heck, we won't even touch your precious Howalons. As long as you do what I want you to do, everything's , is it a deal?_

" _D-deal. As long as no one will know that I'm now in the DA class and you will keep what you just said earlier." Mikan, defeated, decided to follow Persona. "It's for their sake after all..I just hope I can pull this through.."_

" _Very good. From now on, you will be my pet. Sayonara, Shiro Neko.." And after that, Persona dissapeared._

_-END OF FLASHBACK_

Mikan took a deep breath, and proceeded to go out of her room. However, today was especially hard for Mikan to act cheerful like how she was before. She was trained to death and tortured during her secret trainings, and after every session, she was really exhausted. Last night, her training routine was upgraded to another level and she was really, really, out of energy. As she walked through the hallway going to her room, she saw Natsume. Well, she knows that he is really waiting for her to pass by, so that he can take a peek of her Panty Print-of-the-Day. But she was really tired that she hadn't noticed that she already passed him and was actually now right in front of the door to her classroom.

-NATSUME'S POV

_What the heck! Polka just passed by me without doing anything? No greetings, no shouts, NO RAMBLINGS? Is the world going to an end? Maybe shes tired. But something is just out of place. I can't really point out but I know something is wrong. Guess I'll check on her later._

-END OF NATSUME'S POV

Mikan entered the room, said a few "Ohayo Gozaimasu" in a not-so-energetic way, sat on her desk, and just stayed there. She didn't even hugged Hotaru, much to the surprise of the stoic inventor. Her classmates is shocked by this, but just said nothing. They just left Mikan alone but they are all thinking the same**: WHAT HAPPENED TO MIKAN?**

Just then, Natsume entered. They tried to ask him if he knew something that caused Mikan to act all gloomy, but he just ignored them and went straight to his seat. He covered his face with his manga, but occasionally sneaks a peek to our dear brunette, but she is just sitting still, hands quite shaking, head bowed low. He was about to revert back to his sleeping when something caught the eye of the flame caster.

"Oi Polka, why are you crying?" Natsume asked, but his face lacks emotion as usual. But deep inside, he was worried because something might have happened to her. But never in a million years will he ever said that out loud.

Mikan was kind of surprised by the statement, because she herself haven't realized that she was already crying while she was thinking of the cruelty she is receiving from Persona. "E-eh? Crying? W-what are you talking about Natsume?" She quickly wipes her tears." I-im not crying! See?" Mikan looked at Natsume and smiled, but her smile lack life and radiance.

"Stop lying. I saw it.." Natsume glared at Mikan, but the latter just ignored it and looked away.

Natsume lit a fireball. "Oi Polka, are you going to answer my ques-" His statement was cut short by an announcement by the PA.

"_Sakura Mikan of class 2B, Elementary Division. I repeat, Sakura Mikan of class 2B, Elementary Division, please report to the Faculty office now. Urgent. Thank you."_

Everyone looked at Mikan, asking why was she called. Hotaru asked, "Mikan, have you done anything?" But Mikan just ignored the question. She just stood up, carried her things, and went to the Faculty room. Little did her classmates know that her mind was full of things. She knew why she was called, but her mind refuses to cooperate. Of course, she left her classmates baffled on what is going on.

"Ne, Natsume. What is going on with Sakura-san?" Ruka asked, worry all over his face.

"How should I supposed to know? Even I don't know what is going on.." Natsume replied.

"Demo, I was a little bit shocked when she entered class today. It seems like she was so depressed!" Yuu commented.

"The idiot didn't even tried to hug me. I was supposed to test on her my new improved Baka Gun 9.0" Hotaru joined the conversation. Everyone sweatdropped, but they knew that the Ice Queen was also worried about her bestfriend.

"I can't stand seeing Mikan-chan like that!" Nonoko wailed. Anna is beside her, comforting.

" Maybe Koko knew something. Koko, did you read her mind?" Sumire asked the mind-reader.

"No, I can't. Her Nullification Alice blocked me.." Koko answered. But what he said is a lie. He can read Mikan's mind. Maybe Mikan isn't aware or she forgot to use her Alice. But he can't tell what he learned. It's just too terrible. _"I never knew Mikan is suffering pains from Persona. What should I do? Should I tell Natsume? Nah, he will be out of control once he knew that Persona is torturing HIS Mikan. Should I tell Hotaru? No, she maybe stoic, but she can be as twice as uncontrollable as Natsume when it come to her bestfriend. If she knew that Mikan is taking missions, who knows what she can do? Should I tell Ruka? No, I can't. I know that he is still very inlove with Mikan. If I tell him, I'm sure he'll get his lions to tear the hell out of that bastard. Hell, what should I do?"_

MEANWHILE, IN THE FACULTY ROOM…

Mikan entered. Narumi-sensei was about to tell something when she cut it off.

"Don't bother. I already know why I am called. So, where is Persona?" Mikan said in such a cold way.

Persona appeared again in front of me without knowing where he came from. "Seriously, do you have a Teleportation Alice or something? You just keep on appearing and disappearing.." Mikan asked.

"Nevermind that. You know why your'e called right? From now on, you will be pulled out from your class at this same time. You will start your training by then until 10 pm. I'll meet you here. That's all. And oh, don't tell your classmates about this. You know what will happen. Ja'ne!" And, he disappeared as fast as he appeared.

"Ja, Narumi-sensei, I'm going too. Excuse me." And Mikan left. But if she just bothered to take a good look at the teacher's expressions, she would have seen that they all care for here and at the same time, sad and guilty because she have to endure pain from Persona.

The day ended. Another day came. It's just a cycle of events. Mikan acting strange, Koko reading her mind, Mikan being called to the faculty room, Mikan trained until she passes out, Mikan tortured until she bleed. Sleep. Its like a pattern that happens everyday. She is just lucky that none of her bruises and wounds are visible because it is covered up with uniform. But who knows until when will it be kept hidden?

Today is our General Cleaning day. Well, knowing the students from the academy, they will just use their alices to get the work done. It was so noisy, with girls chit-chattering and boys whining. Unfortunately, my Nullification can't help me much in times like this, and I can't use my SEC Alice because it's a secret. I was trying to reach a higher part of the window to clean when Ruka-pyon called me.

"Mikan?" I was surprised that he didn't call me "Sakura-san". It's the first time that he called me by my name. But what's more surprising is that the deadly venom that envelops his voice.

"Na-nani, Ruka-pyon?" I turned around only to be met by a pair of glaring eyes. Ok, I admit, I was scared of the look that he gives me. He is glaring at me as if I massacred a whole mob of townspeople.

"What was that in your arm? It's a bruise, isn't it?" The noise instantly died down, and there was an eerie silence inside the room. Ruka-pyon approached me. But I was taking backwards steps until I reached the concrete wall. Everybody looked at my arm, and they saw a very big and swollen bruise. Then they glared at me. Its as if they are asking for an explanation. Ruka-pyon was now in front of me, and Natsume is approaching too. _Heck! How can I be so clumsy? I forgot to deal with the bruises! How can I get away from here? How will I explain? Oh no, Ruka-pyon is glaring daggers at me! Natsume too! Hotaru is aiming at me her Baka Gun! W-what should I do?_

"A-ano, I got this when I was looking for something in my room! Right! And then I tripped over something and I end up getting this bruise. Yes, that's it! But its ok now!" Mikan stuttered, trying hard to explain and hoping that they will believe her. But she herself knew that was a pathetic excuse.

"Tch. Spit it out. NOW." The temperature in the room is starting to rise, a deadly indication that a certain flame caster is pissed.

"Mikan, tell us what is going on if you don't want me to hit you with my Baka Cannon v.9" Hotaru is now in the verge of her patience.

"Mikan, if you don't want lions to go chase after you, explain properly." Ruka added.

_Oh no! What have I gotten myself into? Should I run? God, what should I do? _Mikan was cursing herself mentally when suddenly, a voice broke the tension.

"Ruka-kun, Imai-san, Natsume-kun, she is telling the truth. I saw her trip and then she got that bruise." Mikan was shocked to know who owns that voice: Koko.

_Na-na-NANI? Oh, I forgot, he can read my mind. Koko, if you are reading my mind now, thank you very much. I owe you one. I'm sure you know my situation. Your'e a good friend. Please don't tell them what is happening to me._ Koko looked at Mikan, smiled, and nodded.

Because of Koko's statement, they seemed to calm down but they still give me doubtful looks. The bell rang, and everyone,except Koko, went outside. I looked at him and was about to speak when he cut me off.

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

"Sorry Koko, but Persona is blackmailing me. I don't want my friends to get hurt. Don't worry, I can still manage." Mikan sadly replied.

"But Mikan, he is torturing you! How can you say that!" Koko is obviously upset. Mikan is dear to him, and he wouldn't want Mikan to suffer.

"Ne, Koko. Do you care about your friends?"

"Of course. They are like my 2nd family."

"Then you should understand what I am doing. Koko, you are the only person I can leon. Please, try to understand." Mikan is now crying at this point.

"Don't cry Mikan. Don't worry, I'm here for you. What else are friends for?" Mikan smiled and hugged Koko.

"Arigatou.."

Little did they know, three persons are eavesdropping at them. 

So, how was that? Please leave a comment. Anything is accepted, even flames. But please go easy on me. It's my first fanfic. Let me know if you want another chapter!


	2. Bloody Mikan!

_Continuation…_

As Mikan and Koko was talking, they didn't realized that there are three persons outside the room, eavesdropping at them. You wanna know who they are? Its none other than the Ice Queen, the Animal Lover, and the Flame Caster. How did they end up eavesdropping? Here's why…

* * *

_FLASHBACK..._

_The bell rang, so Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume decided to go out of the room to calm themselves. The tension that happened a while a go was so thick that you can cut it with a knife. They just kept silent, but they knew that they are thinking the same: MIKAN and Koko. They just could not accept the reason that Koko gave them, and they had this feeling that maybe Koko knows something they don't and he was hiding it from them._

_"Nogi, I feel Koko knows something." Hotaru broke the silence._

_"You think so too?" Ruka responded._

_"Hn, that Koko. If I ever find out that he is hiding something, I swear he will not witness another sunrise". Natsume, very, very pissed off._

_"So where is he? We might be able to corner him now." Ruka looked around but seen no signs of Koko. Then realization hit them-KOKO WAS LEFT IN THE ROOM WITH MIKAN!_

_So the three of them ran back to their room. When they got nearer, they slowed down their pace so that they will not notice their presence. They looked for a nice spot, and the eavesdropping began..._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

"Mikan.." Hotaru was about to cry. Her bestfriend is in pain because of her. She is sacrificing her happiness for them. She hates herself, because her bestfriend seems to get in trouble because of her. She is the reason why Mikan came here in the Academy. And now, she is one of the reasons why Mikan has to suffer.

"That Persona...He is blackmailing Mikan so that she will follow his him!" Ruka was trying hard to keep his voice low, but anger was evident in his voice. He couldn't believe it. Mikan was actually taking missions so that she can protect her friends. Deep inside him, he is still head-over-heels in love with Mikan, so he couldn't help but get mad at himself._"I was supposed to give her happiness, but I am just causing her pain! Ruka, what kind of person are you!" _He cursed himself.

"That bastard.." Natsume grumbled, cursing under his breath. "I'll kill him.." Natsume wonders why Persona is not giving him missions lately. He thought that he might have found a new pet, which is actually relieving. He pities the new victim of that freak teacher, but he never thought that the new prey would be Mikan. HIS MIKAN.

"Let's go. Mikan seems to be going out of the room now. If she finds out that we are listening, she might get mad." Hotaru suggested.

They followed Hotaru's suggestion. They hid the room beside their room so that Mikan won't see them. Mikan got out, followed by Koko. They heard the two saying words like "don't worry" and "I'll be here for you". They got intrigued by it, but they just thought that Koko is just comforting Mikan, which added to the anger of the three. They are the one who is supposed to comfort Mikan in times like this, not that mind-reader! When Mikan was out of sight, the three eavesdroppers got out of their hiding place.

"What are we now going to do?" Ruka asked.

"Let's just leave the situation as it is...for now. But when it gets out of hand, we'll butt in." Natsume decided.

"Yeah, I think that is the most sensible thing to do, as of now. So, from now, we will keep watch on her. You get it?" Hotaru compromised.

"Yosh! And let's not mention anything to her. Knowing her, she will just get worried even more." Ruka instantly agreed. There is no way he will leave his sight out of Mikan.

And so, the three departed ways. The inventor went to her lab, looking and making things that will help out her plan. The animal lover went to his room to make strategies to protect his beloved Mikan, and the flame caster went to his Sakura Tree, hoping to find peace of mind because his brain was totally wrecked by the swift movements of happenings.

* * *

_HOTARU'S POV_

_I went to my lab, and the instant the door shut, I quickly browsed over the list of my inventions to see what gadgets will help me in my mission. Mikan is always sacrificing herself for me, this time, it will be me who will do the sacrificing. Hotaru browsed and browsed, and occasionally finds some good gadgets. She browsed a little bit more, until she found it. "This is it. Perfect!"_

_END OF HOTARU'S POV_

_

* * *

_

_NATSUME'S POV_

_Natsume climbed the Sakura tree and rested in one of its branches. Closing his eyes, he thinks about a certain tangerine. Why? Why do it have to be her? That idiot, always jumps into decisions without even thinking! Always making people worry about her! She's really an idiot! But she has her reasons. Damn Persona, always finds happiness in the grief of others! Of all people, why did he chose Mikan? Is it because of her Nullification Alice? But I swear, I'll protect MY MIKAN from the claws of that hellish teacher, no matter what it takes!_

_END OF NATSUME'S POV_

_

* * *

_

_RUKA'S POV_

_As Ruka stepped inside his room, he quickly noticed the plushie that Mikan gave him last month. He couldn't help but cry about the situation Mikan is in right now. So, taking a pen and a paper, hi scribbled some ideas that came to his mind that might help Mikan. He occasionally crumples the paper and throw it in the trashbin, making mistakes here and there, and made some frustrated facial expression. But few minutes later, she triumphantly wave a piece of paper. "Yosh! Its done!"_

_END OF RUKA'S POV_

_

* * *

_

As the three are thinking about their ways on how to protect Mikan, a certain mind-reader was also taking a toll on his own thoughts. Lately, after she knew Mikan's situation, he couldn't help but feel worried about her. He thought it was just normal, considering she is his friend after all. But sometimes, he has this feeling that he would never let go of Mikan. Its like a feeling of a possessive person. He was busy contemplating when something terrifying caught his eye.

"B-b-b-BLOOD?" Koko was shocked to see a pool of blood right before him, and it seems like the blood is trailing int some direction. He nervously followed the track when he froze.

"MIKAN!"

* * *

Hey, its my 2nd chapter. Please leave a comment. Flames are welcome. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Just go easy on me.. =)


	3. MikanDEAD!

_CONTINUATION…_

Koko just stood there, feet frozen, eyes locked at the figure of a certain brunette who is swimming in her own blood. It is such a horrible sight. Koko doesn't know what to do, he was speechless. The figure moved slightly, snapping him back to his reverie.

"K-k-koko...H-help.." Mikan, desperately asking for help. She was so weak, so weak that she can die any moment soon. heck, she doesn't even have the energy to keep her eyes open!

Koko rushed to her. "Mikan! Oi, Mikan! Get a hold of yourself!" And without a second thought, he carried Mikan bridal style and rushed her to the Academy Hospital. There were many doctors and nurses who attended them and Mikan is quickly rushed inside the ICU room. Koko is waiting outside the room, impatiently walking back and forth. It is quite obvious that he is so worried about the tangerine. _Mikan, what have you gotten yourself into? God, I'm so worried! She obviously lost a lot of blood, heck, even adults would be in danger if they were in Mikan's place. This just too dangerous, there's only a 10% chance of survival. What if she can't make it? Damn, damn, damn! Oh, right. I have to inform the others. _Koko flipped his cellphone from his pocket and texted everyone: **GUYS, THIS IS KOKOROYOME. SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED TO MIKAN, AND SHE IS NOW HERE IN THE ACADEMY HOSPITAL. IF YOU GOT TIME TO SPARE, PLEASE COME OVER HERE. I CAN'T STAND THE PRESSURE ALONE. SHE LOST LOTS OF BLOOD AND I DON'T KNOW IF YOU WILL STILL BE ABLE TO SEE HER ALIVE IF YOU DON'T HURRY. COME HERE, NOW! **He sent the same message to Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Sumire, Yuu, Kitsunime, Mochu, Anna, Nonoko, Youichi, Misaki-senpai, Tsubasa-senpai, and Narumi-sensei. Minutes after he sent the message to everyone, they arrived. All that Koko informed have arrived.

"Minna, you came!" Koko was so relieved. Its not easy to worry alone. Its as if his chest would explode. _Doki..Doki..Doki.._

"Koko, where's Mikan?" Narumi-sensei started. Truth be told, he is so damn worried about the chibi. He was like the second father to her and situations like this really freaks him out the most.

"There, inside the ICU. She has been inside for nearly an hour, and the doctors keep coming in and out bringing weird medical equipments. Hotaru's onii-san is already inside, and that should mean that the matter is under control, but what freaks me out is that he is sweating like hell and frustration is written all over his face!" Koko told them, panting heavily because of the long speech.

"What _exactly _happened Koko?" Natsume gave Koko a deadly glare, a glare that says explain-now-and-you-better-tell-the-truth look. Koko narrates to them what happened before and until he found the body of Mikan, with the exception of his own thoughts, of course.

They were all sitting at the bench right outside the ICU room. Everybody is silent. Some are looking at the ICU's door, waiting for doctors to come out. Some are comforting another, some are restless, some are persuading a certain ghost manipulator to keep calm and get hold of his ghosts, and a fire caster remembers the time he recieved Koko's message.

* * *

_NATSUME'S POV_

_I was reading my manga when suddenly, my phone vibrated. "I wonder who could it be.." Natsume thought. He was surprised to see Koko's name, because he is one of few people who is afraid to text him. He opened the message, only to be shocked by its content._

_"GUYS, THIS IS KOKOROYOME. SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED TO MIKAN, AND SHE IS NOW HERE IN THE ACADEMY HOSPITAL. IF YOU GOT TIME TO SPARE, PLEASE COME OVER HERE. I CAN'T STAND THE PRESSURE ALONE. SHE LOST LOTS OF BLOOD AND I DON'T KNOW IF YOU WILL STILL BE ABLE TO SEE HER ALIVE IF YOU DON'T HURRY. COME HERE, NOW!"_

_I was shocked. But I thought this is just one of his pranks so I disregarded it. I saw Ruka rushing to me and he said, "Natsume! Have you received Koko's message? Everyone got them, so we are going to the hospital now!"_

_Without a second thought, he followed Ruka and all of them went at the same time. Everyone is quiet at the bus, even that gay teacher, but I know, they are worried about Mikan._

_"Mikan, be safe..Please be safe.." Natsume muttered over and over._

_END OF NATSUME'S POV_

* * *

3 hours had passed, but it seemed like forever to those people who were waiting outside. The atmosphere have died down a bit, because so far, no doctors or nurses have went in the room after that one nurse went out. They were startled when the door opened. They all jerked up when Hotaru's onii-san got out of the ICU. They gathered themselves around him, asked questions, anticipating answers.

"Imai-san, how's Mikan?"

"Is she alright?"

"Can we now see her?"

But the doctor just kept silent. Now, the hearts of the gang started to thump. "Su-Subaru-san, what's wrong? Where's Mikan?" Narumi-sensei asked.

"Onii-chan, how's Mikan? Will she be fine? Can we now visit her?" Hotaru now joined the conversation. She can't contain her nervousness anymore.

"Go-gomen. Mikan is..." Subaru can't say it. Its so difficult to spill the bad news.

"Mikan is?" They all chorused.

"Sa-Sakura Mikan-san is pronounced de-dead at exactly 6:30 PM..Im sorry. Condolences.." There, he said the bomb. The bomb that he knew will blow each and every life of these kids surrounding him.

* * *

3rd chapter! Sorry for the character death.. how was it? Please leave a review!


	4. Confusion

_Mikan is dead..._

Three words. Seemingly harmless. But enough to blow the gang's mind. Enough to make their worlds crumble. Their minds refuses to cooperate, they want evidence. But when they are motioned to take a look at the body, time stopped. They froze. Because before their naked eyes, lies a cold, pale, lifeless body of a certain tangerine that they all loved. The tangerine that changed their lives into a pleasant one. Heck, she even managed to change the whole school into a nice one. Silence enveloped the room. But moments later, soft cries were audible. Minutes, wails are heard, followed by releasing of ghosts of a certain 3-year-old boy. They were all grieving. They can't believe this is happening. This must be a dream. A bad, bad dream. And if it is one, they badly want to wake up. They had enough. The inventor approached Mikan, and they were all shocked at what she did.

_ BAKA!__BAKA!__BAKA!__BAKA!__BAKA!__BAKA!_ She shot Mikan's body with her Baka Gun. "Idiot! Wake up! You dummy, that's enough sleeping! Your'e making us worry, you know! Wake up, you idiot!" She shouted at Mikan. Then, she wrapped Mikan's body with her arms and said, "Mikan, you can't do this to me! Bestfriends forever, right? You can't leave me Mikan, you just can't! You followed me here in the Academy because you love me, right? You always tell me that you love me, and you will do what I want you to do! Then why the hell won't you fucking wake up? Get out of that friggin' bed and give me your stupid smile, you moron!" Hotaru frantically said, desperate to "wake" her up, constantly refusing the truth. Her classmates pity her, but they can understand her feelings.

Natsume, on the other hand, was just sitting, crying, while covering his face with his hands. Is this really reality? He is trying hard to control his emotions, because if he won't this hospital will be burned into crisp. _Mikan is dead... _He wants to puke. Those words kept ringing inside his head. Like an echo. No way, no freakin' way that HIS MIKAN would be dead. Why would she be dead? But the truth is here. As if reminding him that these is all true.

No more Mikan.

Then, a song entered his mind. A song that perfectly fits his situation. As he tried to sing it in his mind, his chest hurts even more.

_How do I get through one night without you_  
_If I had to live without you_  
_What kind of life would that be_  
_Oh I, I need you in my arms_  
_Need you to hold_  
_You're my world, my heart, my soul_

_If you ever leave_  
_Baby you would take away everything good in my life_  
_And tell me now_

_How do I live without you_  
_I want to know_  
_How do I breathe without you_  
_If you ever go_  
_How do I ever, ever survive_  
_How do I_  
_How do I_  
_Oh, how do I live_

_Without you, there'd be no sun in my sky_  
_There would be no love in my life_  
_There'd be no world left for me_  
_And I, oh Baby, I don't know what I would do_  
_I'd be lost if I lost you_  
_I__f you ever leave_  
_Baby you would take away everything real in my life_  
_And tell me now_

_How do I live without you_  
_I want to know_  
_How do I breathe without you_  
_If you ever go_  
_How do I ever, ever survive_  
_How do I_  
_How do I_  
_Oh, how do I live _

_Please tell me baby_  
_How do I go on_

_If you ever leave_  
_Baby you would take away everything_  
_Need you with me_  
_Baby don't you know that you're everything good in my life_  
_And tell me now_

_How do I live without you_  
_I want to know_  
_How do I breathe without you_  
_If you ever go_  
_How do I ever, ever survive_  
_How do I_  
_How do I_  
_Oh, how do I live_

_how do I live without you_  
_how do I live without you baby_  
_how do I live... _

After singing, he cried even more. _Indeed, how would I live without my Mikan..._

* * *

A nurse approached Hotaru, who is still hugging Mikan's body. Tsk, tsk. Idiotic nurse. Making a wrong move at the wrong situation.

"Imai Hotaru-san, please let us have the body. We will now take it to the morgue." The idiot nurse said, completely oblivious to the deadly glares that is given to her by Hotaru and the rest of the gang.

"MORGUE? Why the hell would you put Mikan in the morgue? It's a place for dead people, right? MIKAN IS NOT DEAD! She is just sleeping! Why the fuckin' hell would you bring a _sleeping _person to the friggin' morgue? Huh?" Hotaru is now hysterical. She is still holding tightly to her hope that Mikan is just sleeping.

The nurse was taken aback from the heated response. "Hotaru-san, I understand your situation. But please, by doing this, you are just hurting yourself even more. Let us have the body.." The nurse calmly replied.

"No way! No freakin' way! Don't you dare touch-Ah!" She was shot by a tranquilizer. She fainted. In her fading mind, she said to herself, _Mikan, don't leave me..Please, wake up..._

"That should make her calm." The nurse then put Mikan's body into another stretcher and delivered it to the morgue.

* * *

MEANWHILE, AT THE OTHER SIDE OF THE SCHOOL...

_ Damn that Persona bastard! How can he made this to my friends? I swear I'm gonna kill that bastard! _Yes, the whole "death" thing was a part of Persona's plan. He just barged inside the ICU and commanded the doctors and nurses to make me "dead". So, those who knew the truth was the teachers, with the exception of Narumi-sensei, Persona, and the medical personnel who attended her in the ICU. The "body" that they showed to my friends as me is made by another Alice user.

"Persona! Where the effin' hell are you?" Mikan was so mad, she already what would happen in the hospital after she is pronounced "dead"._Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka-pyon, Koko, minna, gomenasai...I don't want to lie to all of you. But the bastard made me do it. Hontoni Gomenasai.._

"Looking for me, Shiro-neko?" Persona again appeared from nowhere.

"Why? Why did you made me do it? Are you nuts?"

"I have my reasons, Neko-chan. I have my reasons.." Persona just smirked.

"Reasons? What reasons?"

"Hi-mit-su.." Persona just said. And, as if mocking her, chuckled..

"Ano-yaro..." Mikan was about to burst in anger when she is cut off by Persona.

"Ja, pack your things as fast as you can. Then, meet me at the Northern Woods. You will live at a secret house there. No one knows the way except that Teddy Bear. Now, go!" Persona commanded.

"Be-bear? You mean, Bear-san?" _Great! I can ask for his help to-_

" Don't even think about asking that Teddy Bear for help, Shiro-Neko. Even that freak is afraid of me..."

"Damn it.."

* * *

Hehe.. how was it? Leave a review..!


	5. Author's Note  Please read

Hi guys!

How are you? Hope your'e fine. Just wanna ask something. Do you still want me to continue my story, Mikan's Sacrifice? Because I might bore you with my story so I am asking if you still want me to continue. Just send me a private message. Oh, and if you have any suggestions or comments at my story, please feel free to tell me about it by sending a private message on my FanFiction profile. I will try my best to improve.

Arigatou Gozaimasu.

-``.

PS.

Oh, thank you to those who added me on their favorite story list, favorite author, and alert list. Thank you very much for the reviews.!


	6. Grief

After decades of staying in hiatus, FINALLY, here's an update about my story. I'm sorry if it took so long ..

* * *

Days passed...But the pain hasn't worn off yet. The gang can't still accept the fact that Mikan is really gone. The years of happiness when Mikan was still with them vanished 3 seconds after Hotaru's onii-san declared that their beloved tangerine is dead. Damn, the very word makes them puke. Even if they are right staring at Mikan's "tomb", its as if they don't wanna think that Mikan is already 6-ft below the ground.

_"Mikan, you dummy of all dummies. You really left me. But I promise, you will always be my bestfriend. Not even death will change that fact. I love you, baka, and I always be happy, wherever you are. Your smile is the brightest and most valuable gem I have ever seen. Rest in peace, baka..." _The Ice Queen is not really an Ice Queen after all. For teardrops continuously flow from her purple eyes. She made an effort not to be seen crying, but when it comes to Mikan, her resolve seems to crumble.

_"Sakura-san, you are one of the people I really care so much. This is the first time that I ever felt this way towards a girl. I confessed to you, and you rejected me. I tried to move on, but I just can't. I'm sorry Sakura-san, but I think you will be the last person I will ever love. I know that you will be sad when you know about this, and probably you would say that I must find a girl of my own. I'm sorry Sakura-san, but I can't. I just can't do that. Its hard to accept that your'e gone, but do we have a choice? I promise , you will never be forgotten. Your name is already carved in my heart. I love you so much, Sakura-san, and I already miss you calling me Ruka-pyon. Rest in peace..." _Ruka didn't even notice that he is already choking the rabbit he is holding, in efforts to suppress the feelings he is holding in.

_"Your'e really an idiot, polka. How many times have I told you not to keep anything from me? If I had known earlier that you are taking missions for that creepy bastard, I will lock you up so that he will not be able to touch you again. I can't forgive myself Mikan. I can't forgive myself for not being there when you need me the most. I can't forgive myself not being able to protect you. There are nights when all I think about you. Thinking what you may have felt killing people for the sake of completing your mission. That bastard tainted your innocence, stained your conscience with blood, destroying your perspective and outlook of the world. Mikan, how am I going to live without you? You and your annoying smile. You and your stupid pigtails. You and your childish panties. You and your endless ramblings. For the first time in my life, I learned what love is all about. Ever since I meet you, I unconsciously changed myself, so that I may be worthy of you. And now, your gone. Damn, I wanna puke. I want to kill that bastard, but I know you don't want me to do it. I love you so much Mikan, so much than you'll ever know. I'll do everything for you, you know that. You're the only one that keeps me living. Mikan, wherever you are, I want you to know that I will be forever loving you. You, you, and you only. I don't want anybody else. Please be happy, and rest in peace, you idiot.." _The firecaster, for the first time in his life, shed tears in front of everybody. They are all shocked, but they understand Natsume's feelings. Its only now that they really understand how and what Mikan is to Natsume's life.

"All right, everyone, please line up and get back to your respective dorms!" Narumi-sensei said. He can't bear seeing these kids very sad. Truth be told, his grief is way beyond comparable. He is like a father to Mikan, and it hurts him so much that this tragic event has to happen. But he must remain strong, for he knows, his students clings to him to carry on.

The students lined up, silently, as they took a last look at Mikan's grave. They threw some flowers, some threw messages. All done, they left. Little did they know that a pair of eyes is secretly watching them.

_"This is all that bastard's fault! He is causing all these problems! He is really enjoying seeing my friends in such grief! I swear, I'l kill that bastard!" _Mikan's rage and fury is way beyond imaginable. Mikan, herself, knew that for the first time in her life, she felt this kind of intense anger. She can see how here friends is so saddened of her "death", and by every second that passed, her anger is growing and becoming more terrifying.

_"I'm sorry guys, I can't do anything right now. This is all for your sake. But once I had an opportunity, I'l show up, and tell the truth to you. So please, hang in there guys. I love you all, and I already miss you.." _Mikan thought, as she is on her way back to her hiding place...

...and completely clueless that she forgot to use her Nullification alice, causing a certain mind-reader to accidentally read her thoughts...

* * *

So? How was that? Please leave a review! I'm sorry if it's too short compared to my previous chapters..


End file.
